1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device in which a manufacturing process is simplified, and damage to a pad electrode is minimized, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, such as an organic light emitting display device and a liquid crystal display device, are manufactured on a substrate in which a pattern including a thin-film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and a wiring connecting the thin-film transistor TFT and the capacitor is formed.
Generally, in order to form a pattern having a fine structure including a TFT on a substrate on which a flat panel display device is manufactured, the pattern is transferred onto the substrate by using a mask having the pattern of the fine structure.
A photo-lithography process is generally used to transfer a pattern by using a mask. In the photolithography process, a photoresist is uniformly coated on a substrate in which a pattern is to be formed, the photoresist is exposed by using exposure equipment such as a stepper, and then, in the case of a positive photoresist, the exposed photoresist is developed. Also, after developing the photoresist, a series of processes for etching the pattern by using the remaining photoresist as a mask and removing unnecessary photoresist are performed.
The process of transferring the pattern by using the mask needs a mask, including a necessary pattern, in advance. Thus, as the number of processes which use masks increases, manufacturing cost for preparing the masks increase. In addition, the above-described complicated steps involve complex manufacturing processes which increases manufacturing time and, accordingly, increases manufacturing cost.